Chances
by EdenLeighanne163
Summary: HP!Brittana Brittany Pierce has never been one to judge others without giving them a chance so what happens when she starts to get to know Santana Lopez? Will sparks conjure between them?
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters unfortunately. I'm just using them for this story**

**Hey guys! Okay so I have total writers block at the minute with my other three stories so I'm writing this to hopefully allow my mind to come up with some ideas. Plus I've been getting back into Harry Potter recently so I decided to write this. It won't be long. Only two or three chapters but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

* * *

Chapter One

Brittany had never been what you call smart. In school she was always the one that was behind everyone else and the one who got bullied and made fun of because she was 'that dumb blonde' as everyone called her. It did get to her quite a lot when she was a child because she never really had any real friends apart from her cat Lord Tubbington and he could only cheer her up to a certain extent and he didn't talk back either which didn't help when she needed advice. But one thing that Brittany wasn't bad at was magic. It was surprising when she got her letter through the post about going to a magical school called Hogwarts since she didn't ever recall being told by her parents that she was a witch. She found out when she gave the letter to her parents that they hadn't got a clue either but even so they helped her get her things even if it was confusing for them.

She remembers getting on the Hogwarts Express for the first time and how her parents were fussing over her having everything she needed such as the right amount of clothes and if she had her toothbrush and womanly things such as tampons etc which was really embarrassing to talk to them about in the public eye. She did realise how hard it was for them though because she felt the same. Leaving her parents for the first time is always hard but she told them that she would write and everything and that seemed to have settled them so she could go. She remembers kissing them goodbye and going through the wall to the platform and looking at the magnificent train that would take her to the school. She remembers how excited she was about seeing the school for the first time, and which house she would be in. She had done her research, of course, because she didn't want to get to the school and look dumb. Everything about that first day was amazing and she would never forget seeing the castle for the first time.

Brittany had been at Hogwarts for five years now. She was an exceptional student who got very good grades, was prefect of Ravenclaw house, and to top it all off, she was Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team. No one was more surprised than he when she did get sorted into Ravenclaw but the Sorting Hat had told her how he saw potential and what a brilliant mind she had too which, honestly, made her happier than anyone could have ever imagined themselves. Brittany knew the Sorting Hat was right since she did really like her house and she felt like she belonged there. And it's not surprising either that Professor Flitwick loved her. He was the Professor of Charms class and the Head of Ravenclaw house and Brittany even went out of her way to do extra assignments to gain more knowledge. People had compared her to Hermione Granger occasionally who was a student that used to study at the school since she liked to study, but the difference was that she liked sports too and studying wasn't exactly everything to her. It just meant a lot to get good grades because she wanted to prove to everyone that she could do well.

Brittany was yet again staring at the Hogwarts Express for the fifth time. The only difference was this year was she would get to be a Prefect plus a Quidditch Captain on top of keeping on top of her classes. Shouldn't be too hard but, of course, her friends worried about her, especially Quinn. The both of them met on their first day at the feast and they had been friends ever since. Brittany knew she was practically her best friend but she didn't like calling her that. The reason behind it? Well, let's just say that she had been feeling a lot more than friendship if you follow.

Brittany walked onto the train and put her things on the shelves above the shelves along with her cat. Luckily he was asleep or Brittany knew it would be a battle to keep him in there, but after the last train journey she couldn't trust him out of his cage. Brittany closed the door and put the blind down deciding to change into her Hogwarts robes before the others got here. She got her robes out of her trunk putting them on and pinned her Prefect and Quidditch Captain badges onto the lapel of her robes. Once she was dressed she put the blind up and sat down looking out of the window when the door slid open and in walked Mike.

"Hey Britt, you're here early. And you're dressed in your robes already."

"My parents had work so they dropped me off then just went. I decided on getting in my robes early saying that I have to patrol the corridors since I'm a prefect this year."

Mike put his things up on the shelf before sitting down across from her. "That's great Britt! My folks just dropped me off too. I knew it was early but you have to be early or else you're sat with a bunch of people you don't know."

"Precisely," Brittany agreed with a nod of her head. "Not that it would bother me if I was. I enjoy meeting new people."

It was true. Brittany loved meeting new people since she didn't have any friends growing up and it was lucky since she was quite a people person. Many first years looked up to her and they weren't afraid to walk up to her and ask her where they are supposed to be going. Who wants that as a first year, in all honesty? Brittany hated being a first year and being too scared to ask where to go, but now she didn't have to worry about that. She wanted to make the first years as comfortable and at home as possible. She hears Mike laugh which is most likely his way of agreeing.

"That is true. You went up to a seventh year last year without being scared of them."

"I don't see how you can be. They're just people." Brittany said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Who are bigger than us, Britt!" Mike exclaimed, shaking his head, "I just don't understand you at times."

Brittany laughed. "No you don't, and I doubt anyone else does either. I'm just hot and mysterious."

"That's an understatement."

A voice came from the doorway and when Brittany turned her head to look at who it was, her heart started racing. Quinn was standing there in a pair of skinny jeans, boots and a tight top with a denim jacket on. She just looked so...sexy. There was no denying it and there was definitely no sugar-coating it either. Quinn Fabray was gorgeous and whoever thought different needed an eye test done straight away since it was obvious they weren't working properly. Brittany smirked as she walked into the carriage.

"Oh yeah? What's the truth then?"

"You are just a person to yourself and whenever anyone tries to get close, you don't allow it. You are this overly confident girl, but you make it work so you don't look too cocky. Plus you are hot there is no doubt about that, but you don't go around flaunting it so everyone stares at you like some of the girls in the school do." Quinn explains putting her luggage on the shelf above the seats before sitting down leaning against the side putting one foot up on the seat letting her other one dangle off of it. "You're just mysterious which is why everyone tries to get to know you."

Brittany raises her eyebrow. "So should I be concerned that you're hanging around with me?"

"No, because I actually don't want to know you to find out what is going on. I want to know you for you, which is more than I can say for some of the other girls around school."

She smiled knowing Quinn had a point. Many girls did walk up to her last year trying to befriend her but she didn't want to know. For one, she didn't even know half of them so why would she be friends with them? And two, most of them were people trying to hang out with her for popularity. It was no secret that she was a popular person since most of the school was friends with her aside from the Slytherins and even one of them was friends with her. Santana Lopez became her friend in second year after she had saved her from falling and seriously injuring herself during a Quidditch Match. The Ravenclaws were outraged that she had saved her, but no one deserves to fall from that height even if they were a Slytherin.

"True," Brittany agreed nodding her head, "anyway away from talking about me. How were your summers, guys?"

"Alright I guess. Parents went away on holiday to Spain which left me at home to look after the house." Mike responded twirling his wand around between his fingers. "You'd think I would have hated it but no I loved it! I could eat what I want and dance around the house without being worried about someone seeing me. Plus it was nice to be able to practice magic without my parents freaking out"

"I don't understand your parents sometimes." Quinn said. "I mean you're a pure-blood and your parents are strict on magic? That's just downright odd. Brittany probably has fewer rules than you and she's a muggle-born."

"I don't have a choice really because if I perform magic in front of my parents I'll be breaking the law."

Quinn turned to her and chuckled. "Okay that's a true point but I'm a pure-blood and my parents make sure I practice magic every day."

"My parents are old fashioned I guess. They like to act like we're what they call a 'normal family', which is why we don't use magic that often in the house." Mike said with a sigh looking up at the ceiling. "I mean just trying to do homework is a struggle. God, I might as well be a muggle with the way they treat me."

Brittany laughed and saw the compartment door open with Tina walking inside with her things. Mike jumped up and helped her with her trunk putting it on the shelf above so she could sit down. Mike then settled back down to where he was sitting. Brittany looked at the two of them and could just tell something was going on. Last year she had noticed them getting closer and now Mike was helping her with her trunk? Since when did he do that? It's not like Mike helped Brittany with her trunk or Quinn for that matter so it wasn't something he did every day. Brittany looked at the both of them curiously then shook her head taking her focus off of them.

"So Britt I hear you got the Prefect position. Congratulations!" Tina said with a grin on her face. Brittany smiled shyly taking a sudden interest in her hands. She was always shy when it came to people congratulating her on her good efforts since she didn't really do them for anyone but herself. Plus it wasn't like she knew she would be a Prefect or anything even though she knew she had a pretty good chance.

"Thanks. I didn't really expect it to be honest."

Quinn rolled her eyes playfully "As if Brittany. You knew you would get it and I bet you'll get Head Girl when it comes to you being able to take that position."

"Let's not forget she is Quidditch Captain this year too! We are going to take the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup no problem!"

Brittany rolled her eyes and felt the train start to move. She was glad they had finally started to make their way towards the castle as she had missed the place. All the secrets passages the castle had and all the secrets that you could go out and find. It was such a magical place, but one thing Brittany had really been looking forward to is being able to get back on a broom. Since she didn't have magical parents she had to keep the magic away for the summer apart from when she did homework, which wasn't exactly fun, but being on a broom and using a wand we're completely different. Brittany loved flying because it allowed her to feel free and alive. She loved it and she especially loved the feeling of being able to win Quidditch matches and this time it would be all down to her. She couldn't wait.

"Who else is a Prefect for Ravenclaw?" Brittany questioned looking at everyone in the compartment. "It can't be you Quinn or you'd have said."

"That is so true." Quinn said laughing. "I think its Lucy Porter. She's not really known that well but she's an outstanding student. Santana Lopez and Noah Puckerman are the Slytherin prefects, Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson are the Gryffindor Prefects and Kurt Hummel and Rory Flannagan are the Hufflepuff prefects."

"Actually Artie Abrams is the Ravenclaw Prefect." Mike said correcting Quinn. "He's the second best student in Ravenclaw."

Brittany nodded her head in understanding. "Makes sense actually saying that Quinn didn't make it. Anyway I better get going. Prefects have their own carriage and we're meant to be getting a briefing from the head girl and boy."

"Have fun." Quinn said with a smile.

Brittany returned the smile before standing up walking to the Prefect carriage. It was weird considering she'd never been inside the carriage itself but when you are given the responsibility you do get these kind of perks. She looked around the carriage and noticed how much nicer it was to the regular ones that the rest of the school were in. Brittany walked in and sat down with the rest of the prefects. The Head Boy and Girl walked in not long after but stayed standing up which was most likely to show their authority.

"Thank you all for attending this meeting. We're all here so that we can both help you to understand your role as a Prefect at Hogwarts. As you know from previous years Prefects patrol the carriage of the Hogwarts Express to make sure all the students are behaving appropriately." The Head Girl explained looking around the compartment at all the Prefects.

"As you probably know Prefects patrol the corridors in the castle after curfew to make sure no students are wandering around when they should be in their common rooms. One thing you must know is that you can take house points off of students from all houses but you cannot take house points off of other prefects." The Head Boy explained looking straight at Noah Puckerman who had a smirk on his face. "Yes, I'm looking at you Noah since I know that is exactly something you would do."

"Hey if a Prefect deserves points being taken off of them then I don't see why I shouldn't be allowed to deduct house points." Noah said trying to reason with them but it didn't seem to be working since they just looked at the boy unimpressed.

"Noah just because you are a Prefect doesn't mean you can't lose your position." The Head Girl said glaring at the boy. "You either obey by the rules or I go to McGonagall and have her take the position from you there and then."

That seemed to shut the boy up since he just nodded his head and began listening to the instructions being given to him. Santana Lopez was a different kind of Slytherin. She was still cunning and mischievous but she was also smart and responsible. It was odd to see a Slytherin student act that way. Brittany was actually impressed by it and it was also another way that the girl was probably friends with her. She was different to the others and she liked that about Santana.

"Okay now that is settled I'm going to pair you up for a carriage each. Pierce and Lopez you'll be patrolling the first four carriages then Abrams and Flannagan you'll be in the next two, Berry and Puckerman you'll be in the next two then Hummel and Anderson you'll be in the next two carriages. Have you all got that? After an hour you'll swap with the Sixth Year Prefects so you can see your friends and what not."

Brittany nodded with the rest of the Prefects then walked out of the carriages going towards the two carriages she had been assigned to patrol along with Santana following behind her. This was going to be an interesting train journey to say the least.

"Okay, so how about I patrol the furthest carriage and you do the one after then we swap." Brittany suggested turning towards the Slytherin. "Sound good?"

Santana shrugged her shoulders with a bored expression on her face. It was obvious she'd rather be with her friends right now and so would she but Brittany knew she had to get through this. She wanted to do a good job. She turned her head when she heard the girl's voice.

"I'm not bothered either way."

Brittany nodded her head and couldn't help but want the train to move faster so they could actually get to the castle and just relax in the Ravenclaw Common Room but first she had to get through Prefect duty s she might as well get it over with. The blonde made her way to the carriage and started patrolling down the corridor as she started to do her rounds.

Xxxxxxxxxx

The Hogwarts Express finally reached its destination so Brittany got off the train making her way to the carriages that would take everyone, aside from the first years, up to the castle and to the feast. Brittany didn't realise how hungry she was until her stomach started rumbling as she sat down in a carriage with Tina, Quinn and Mike. She heard Quinn chuckle from beside her.

"Hungry are we?" Quinn asked with an amused expression on her face.

"Starving. I've not eaten since this morning since I had Prefect duties and what not."

"Just don't get too sucked into doing your duties and forgetting about the simple things like eating and drinking." Mike told her. "We don't want you putting too much on yourself."

Brittany smiled gratefully and nodded her head agreeing with him. "I know that but let's stop talking about my life. I can't wait to see the Sorting Hat Ceremony. It's always different every year and the first years are always so adorable and terrified."

"I know what you mean. It's always nice to see what new bright minded students are joining our house." Tina said with a smile glancing over at Mike not so subtly.

Brittany nodded in agreement watching the two friends try and look at each other without wanting her and Quinn to know which, by the way, was not working in the slightest."True that but you also see what new students will be the trouble makers which are basically the students in Slytherin or Gryffindor. Alright guys give it up. Quinn and I know you like each other."

Quinn laughed at her sudden outburst. "We do yes. You're not very subtle to be honest."

The both of them looked away from one another and blushed. It was quite funny but then again Brittany knew that one day that would be her even though she knows her and Quinn would be much more subtle than that. They have a skill at it saying that they do it on a regular basis. Well, not really regular but definitely every once in a while without it being pointed out by Mike and Tina.

The carriages finally arrived at the castle allowing the students to finally enter it once again after having the summer off. Brittany, Quinn, Mike and Tina got off their own carriage and walked into the castle happy that they were finally here again. Brittany smiled feeling like she had just come home after a long holiday. It wasn't that her home with her parents didn't feel like home, it was that this place is where she felt like she belonged. She didn't have the bullying or the taunting that she was different like she did back home. She was in a place where she was accepted and she was considered talented and where it was good to be different.

The four of them walked into the Great Hall and sat down with Quinn and Brittany on one side of the table then Mike and Tina on the other whilst other students filled in the gaps around them. Each one of them was top student in one of the classes. For Brittany it was Charms, Quinn was top in Transfiguration, Mike was top in Defence Against the Dark Arts whereas Tina was top of her class in Potions. Literally you could tell her to do any potion and she'd have done it well before another person had even got half way through it. Professor Schuester loved her and it even gained Ravenclaw even more House Points.

The Great Hall doors opened and Professor Holliday walked in with the first years in tow towards the front of the hall. Professor Holliday had got to be the nicest Professor in the school. She taught Muggle Studies but she was also the Deputy Headmistress. All the students in the school loved her and could always go up and ask her for advice when they needed it. She was always kind to every student no matter who they were which is what made her so likable. She was Head of Hufflepuff house too and you could just tell that was the house she was in when she was at the school just by who she was and how she acted. She stopped at the front of the hall where the stool was with The Sorting Hat perched on top of it. Brittany noticed the first years staring at it curiously as though wondering what it would do even though she knew some of them would. Silence filled the hall then there was a tear heard and the voice of The Sorting Hat filled the hall as it began its song.

_A thousand years or more ago_  
_When I was newly sewn,_  
_There lived four wizards of renown,_  
_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_  
_Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,_  
_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_  
_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_  
_They hatched a daring plan_  
_To educate young sorcerers_  
_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_  
_Formed their own house, for each_  
_Did value different virtues_  
_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_  
_Prized far beyond the rest;_  
_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_  
_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_  
_Most worthy of admission;_  
_And power-hungry Slytherin_  
_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_  
_Their favourites from the throng,_  
_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_  
_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_  
_He whipped me off his head_  
_The founders put some brains in me_  
_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_  
_I've never yet been wrong,_  
_I'll have a look inside your mind_  
_And tell where you belong!_

Brittany and the rest of the school cheered as the song finished and The Sorting Ceremony began. There were different types of students from what Brittany could see. There were the ones who were shy, those who looked like they knew where they were going and those who just had this lost look about them. She knew those students were most likely Muggle-borns since she remembers being the exact same when she was in their place. Each student went up to the hat when their name was called by Professor Holliday. She watched as each student was put into their respective house and even though when you are that age it is scary being sorted in front of the entire school, as a student watching it, it was nice to see.

Once the sorting had taken place they listened whilst Headmistress McGonagall told them all of the announcements. It was the usual in general such as not going out after curfew and things like that which generally are repeated every year but it had to be done. Brittany was happy when she was done since it meant she could dig into the food that was provided. Her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw the food appear on the golden dishes in the middle of the table. She smiled and began eating finally happy to be home again.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Later that evening after giving the tour of the common room to the first years, she could finally relax. She made herself comfortable in front of the fire enjoying the flickering of the fire as she watched it. She didn't know where her friends had gotten to but it was nice to finally relax. She closed her eyes but was surprised when she felt a finger poking her arm. She looked up and saw Quinn. She lifted her legs up so she could sit on the other end of the sofa.

"Hey. How did it go with the first years?" Quinn asked bringing Brittany's feet to rest in her lap.

"Not bad. They were generally just scared band they asked a lot of questions such as 'what happens when you don't know the answer to the riddle?' which I remember a certain someone asking on their first day." Brittany said smirking at her friend poking her arm which caused her to blush.

"Shut up. It's a good question though!"

Brittany laughed at her amused. "I know it is but it gets asked every year I imagine."

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and relaxed into the sofa with Brittany. "Well they aren't gonna know, are they?"

"Point taken. So what happened at rounds? I hear you were partnered up with Lopez."

Brittany shrugged her shoulders then nodded. To her, it wasn't that big of a deal since she did get along with the brunette but, to others, it was a big deal since she was a Slytherin.

"Yeah I was. It was no big deal." Brittany answered with another shrug of her shoulders. "We were in separate carriages anyway and we didn't talk that much."

"Well that's good news for you, eh?" Quinn said with a smile. "You didn't have to deal with her."

Brittany sighed. She didn't like people saying stuff about her just because she was a Slytherin. Some Slytherin's turn out to be pretty decent people. Look at people like Severus Snape for example. Everyone knows that he is the one Slytherin who actually surprised everyone since he was on Dumbledore's side the entire time instead of being on Lord Voldemort's, but people forget about that. A Slytherin is a Slytherin in their opinion which isn't right. Yes, most Slytherin's were horrible but Brittany knows that Santana was in fact not like them. Why judge someone because of the house they were in? It annoyed her how everyone did that.

"Quinn, don't talk about her like that. She's a good person." Brittany said. "Why should anyone have the right to judge her because she's in Slytherin house? Frankly, I think she's only in Slytherin because of the family she's raised in. Everyone knows the Lopez family have all been in Slytherin which meant Santana would obviously be in that house too."

"I don't get why you're defending her. She's not a nice person and that won't change."

"Then how come she's not horrible to me?" Brittany asked annoyed. "I'm a Muggle-born which means I should be getting called Mudblood by her but not once has she called me that. You're judging her and that's not fair."

"Brittany I get that you see the best in people and that's a great quality to have, but you cannot see the best in people like her. They don't change and all you're doing is putting yourself up to be hurt."

Brittany stands up not wanting to hear another word come out of her mouth which is shocking saying that she liked Quinn a lot, but this was a side of her she never liked. She was always quick to judge other people and Brittany hated that. Everyone deserved a chance to be accepted which is why she gave Santana chances. The brunette hadn't said anything mean to her and Brittany knows Santana is different when it is just the both of them. She likes that, but none of her friends understand. They never will either. Brittany turned to leave but then turned back to her friend looking at her.

"Then it looks like I'm going to be getting hurt a lot because I like Santana and I don't want to stop talking to her just because you and a bunch of others think I'm going to get hurt. You can think what you want because I know Santana is different around me. She's smart and funny instead of the typical Slytherin and she's nice to me. You can have your opinion Quinn, but so can I."

With that Brittany turned back and left the common room deciding to get to her rounds early. Brittany wasn't generally one to get annoyed at people but with people in her year trying to get her to believe Santana is a mean person, she couldn't help it. They all go on about how she is the mean one when they are the ones talking behind her back. It annoyed her a lot and it wasn't like her.

Brittany walked through the castle towards the library study area. It was where she would be doing her rounds tonight and she didn't care how early she was. She needed to get away. Brittany ran her fingers through her hair walking through the room when she heard the door open and close behind her. She turned and saw Santana. She was looking at her curiously.

"You're here early."

Brittany shrugged. "Well so are you so I guess I'm not alone."

"I guess you're right." Santana responded with a nod of her head whilst she walked further into the room. "Forgive me for asking but you look upset. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; I just wanted to get out of the common room."

Santana nodded her head and a smile creeped up onto her face. "You and me both."

Brittany let out a little chuckle. It was surprising how two people could be so alike without actually realising it. Well she didn't know if Santana and herself were alike, but they definitely had the same thoughts. Heck, Brittany didn't realise how polite she was either until she asked if she was okay. Usually people just asked 'what's up?' but she even told her to forgive her for asking. She didn't realise people even spoke like that at their age.

"Why did you want to leave the common room?" Brittany questioned looking at the Slytherin girl curiously. "I thought you had a lot of friends in there."

"Nah I don't have many friends, but I guess that's out of choice because of the way they act. I'm different and I think I'm only in Slytherin because of my family name." Santana confessed walking down the middle of the study area. "I mean I could easily be in Hufflepuff but it'd be an embarrassment for my family so I just stick with it."

"But with your family name aside where would you go if you had the choice?"

"I'm not too sure but most likely Gryffindor or Ravenclaw because I have the qualities of a Gryffindor student but I'm actually pretty smart."

Brittany nodded her head and looked at the time. Their rounds started in around five minutes so Brittany made her way to the end of the hall to start off where she would be for her rounds with Santana staying where she is so she could patrol the centre of the study area. They looked up and saw another couple of Prefects join them and with that, the Prefecting rounds started,

Xxxxxxxxxx

The first week was always the best. Brittany always got into it quickly since she enjoyed all the new stuff she got to learn such as new spells, being introduced to new animals and, of course, learning new and advanced potions. Obviously there was a recapping session but it didn't last long unless no one remembered anything which was once in a blue moon. She enjoyed just getting stuck into learning everything she could. She wanted to be good but this year she knew that it was an important year. This year was the year she was doing her O.W.L.'s which stood for Ordinary Wizarding Levels. All fifth years talk to their Head of House to talk about what career they wanted to get into so they knew what grade they would have to achieve to get into that subject to do it at N.E.W.T level. Brittany still wasn't sure about what she wanted to do with her life after Hogwarts as of yet, but she'll figure it out.

She was currently in the library figuring out what she was going to do for her Quidditch Practices when she saw a figure standing in front of her out of the corner of her eye. She knew who it was but she didn't want to look up at them right now. She had been on bad terms with Quinn since their conversation on the first night they got here and it was now four days later but her view hadn't changed.

"If you think standing there is going to do much difference to how mad I am at you, then you're clearly mistaken." Brittany snapped not looking up from the work she was currently doing.

"Brittany I'm sorry for acting like that."

"What difference does it make, really? You are still judgemental and you still judge Santana because she is a Slytherin and, frankly, it's rude and uncalled for. She's done nothing to you and you think it's acceptable to judge her? Yeah, think again."

Quinn sighs and sits down across from her. It wasn't like she meant to judge her but it wasn't like they could just be best of friends. Everyone judged her because of her family name so she wasn't alone but she knew Brittany would take that as an excuse. "It's just an old habit I guess. Everyone judges her who isn't in Slytherin so I have just done the same."

Brittany looks up at her friend and glares "Oh so it would be okay for me to judge you if everyone else did would it? You wouldn't want to be given a chance to prove you're not like everyone says? That's bullcrap and you know it."

"I know." Quinn whispers looking at her fingers before looking up at Brittany. "You're different to everyone else which is what makes you unique. You put yourself out there even if it means you getting hurt. Not many other people would do that."

"I guess I'm not like everyone else." Brittany said with a shrug of her shoulders fiddling around with the quill in between her fingertips. "I'm proud that I'm not a follower like everyone seems to be. Maybe you should start doing the same."

Brittany stood up and walked out of the library and made her way outside towards the Quidditch Pitch. She hadn't been up in the air since last year and she wanted to get back on a broom again after not being on one all summer. The problem with having muggle-born parents is you can't really do much in the holidays since you can't do magic in front of them. Brittany kept everything magical she owned in the closet in her room which isn't used. Her mother usually walks in and puts her clothes away in her other closet during the day but the one with her magical stuff in is kept locked away so she's not tempted to use it.

She walked onto the pitch mounting her broom and flew off into the air with her bag leant against the stands. It felt good to finally get back on her broom again and she knew that she had to figure out when the best time was to do try-outs. She wanted her team in the best shape to win the house cup for Ravenclaw this year. Brittany was a chaser and she loved it. Plus it always helped when you were good at it too. She was quick and did well at swerving between players without losing the Quaffle. It was one of her many skills that she possessed but saying that even back at home she had always been good at sports. She enjoyed keeping fit such as going out for runs in the morning and she enjoyed it that much she even went for runs around the castle in the morning. She usually just had to be careful of the Prefects but that shouldn't be a problem this year since she's one herself.

After going around the pitch a couple of times she went back to the ground to dismount her broom. She saw a figure walking towards her and when she was about to roll her eyes thinking it was Quinn, it turned out to be Santana. She held her broom over her shoulder watching the Slytherin walk closer until she was stood in front of her.

"Practicing your flying skills?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Nah I just haven't flown all summer so wanted to get on a broom again. And wipe that smirk off your face. I'm better than you even with my eyes closed."

"Oh, is that a challenge Pierce?"

Brittany smirked at Santana and nodded. "I suppose it is. I bet I can shoot five goals into the hoops without you catching one of them."

"You're on! But what do I get if I win?" Santana asked. "It's a bet so we have to get something."

"Well what do you want?" Brittany questions.

"Okay if you win I'll do your Potions homework for the week, but if I win then you...have to kiss me." Santana said with a smirk on her face holding her hand out. "Is that a deal?"

Brittany looks at her and nods taking her hand shaking it. "You've got yourself a deal. Let's do this."

* * *

**What Do You Think?**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own this world or the characters. I'm just using it all for this story**

**Here is the second chapter. It might be the last chapter I'm not sure but I may do another one so I'll keep it on Work In Progress. Hope you enjoy the chapter :) **

* * *

Chapter Two

Watching the Slytherin float up towards the hoops with a smirk on her face only made her want to beat her even more. Brittany was naturally competitive which is why a lot of people didn't compete against her since they knew they wouldn't win, so for Santana to go against her was quite surprising. She was sure that everyone knew about her competitiveness, but clearly Santana hadn't or she wouldn't have gone against her. Quinn was probably the only who dared go against her and Brittany had to admit, she was good competition and she did put up a fight.

Brittany mounted her broom flying up in the air so she was facing the three goal hoops. She was a chaser so she was naturally good at scoring and the only reason she agreed to this was because she never backed down from a bet and she was betting to do her homework for the week, which put less pressure on her. She smirked at the Latina.

"You sure you want to go against me? I mean you must have heard how competitive I am from other people." Brittany teased holding the Quaffle in her hands. She saw Santana return that same smirk.

"I don't back down from a bet Pierce, and I've heard about your competitive streak so I knew someday I had to challenge you. You sound pretty good."

Brittany laughed. "Good? I'm one of the best in the school I'll have you know, so you better have a good Quill because I expect top notch stuff coming from it for my Potions homework for the week, so it looks like I wrote it."

Santana rolled her eyes but she had to admit, it was kind of hot seeing her teasing and taunting her. She had never really hated her anyway since they met because she was just one of those people in life you meet that's nice no matter what. She always saw the good in people which was definitely a good quality to have and that normally makes a person naive but no, not her. She was a tough person who didn't let anyone step all over her. She heard about Puckerman trying to get with her before since he thought she would be easy, but all he ended up with was a kick to the crotch and a leg-locker curse cast upon him. Apparently he couldn't get up for ages and had to hop his way back to the common room which would have been quite funny to watch. Lucky for him though she knew the counter curse to help him out, but at the time she had great admiration for the blonde, and still does.

"Alright this is how it's going to go down. You have to shoot into any of the three hoops to gain a point but if I catch any of them then you instantly lose." Santana instructed watching the Quaffle in between Brittany's hands before looking up at her.

"Gotcha. You ready?"

Santana nodded her head and got into position. "Got it. Let's do this."

Brittany flew straight ahead towards the hoops and even though she knew Santana was good, she wasn't as good as her. Brittany smirked as she flew at top speed towards her. Santana was watching her and when she thought she was going to the left hoop, which she went to block, Brittany shot into the right hoop. She caught the Quaffle then flew back into the middle of the pitch. Brittany had a smug look on her face watching Santana glare at her. It was kind of amusing.

"You can just give up now and I'll only make you do one piece of homework." Brittany said with a smirk.

"Oh I don't think so. Scared you won't beat me?"

Brittany chuckled. "Oh no, I know I will. I'm just saving you the humiliation."

Santana laughed but got straight back to concentrating when Brittany flew straight towards the hoops again. She had to be on the watch out since the blonde was particularly sneaky with her shots and knew how to trick the goalkeeper. She knew since she had tricked the Slytherin goal keeper many times and it frustrated her to no end, but she was impressed to say the least. Santana kept her eye on the blonde as she flew towards her flying straight for the middle hoop but Brittany, yet again, was one step ahead of her and when she flew towards the middle hoop just when Santana thought she was going to shoot, she diverted her broom to the side and shot her second shot into the left hoop.

Brittany laughed and caught the Quaffle moving back to the middle of the pitch. She couldn't help but love how frustrated the Slytherin got, but she did warn her so no one can say she didn't. She smirked throwing and catching the ball in her hands whilst the girl got back into position. She knew that Santana wasn't the keeper for Slytherin so it wasn't her natural instinct to catch the Quaffle and stop balls going through the hoops, but if she wasn't against her, she knew she would be able to do it easily.

"Ready?" Brittany asked watching the brunette.

Santana nodded and watched as the blonde came right towards her again. Damn her for having a Firebolt! Brittany watched the Slytherin's every move so she could plan what her next move would be. She knew tricking the keeper was the only way she would be able to shoot. She smirked when she saw her looking right at her so she knew now would be a time to practice one of her special moves. She only really used them when the keeper was determined to stop her, like now. Brittany moved her Firebolt at a fast steed aiming for Santana and when she came forward to stop her shot, Brittany stood up on her broom and jumped over her shooting right into the hoop and landed on her broom which had followed her. She dived down to catch the Quaffle with her broom pointing down and just when she was about the hit the ground, she pulled her broom up at last minute with the Quaffle underneath her arm. She shot upwards again and Santana looked at her with a look of concern.

"Are you crazy?!" Santana exclaimed looking at her. "That was an extremely dangerous move!"

Brittany shrugged her shoulders. "Quidditch is a sport Lopez and there are dangers just like in any other. If you want to win, you have to risk it all. How do you think I win every match I play? I put everything into it and if I have to risk myself for us to win, I will."

"You could have gotten seriously hurt."

"But I didn't so are we continuing this or what?" Brittany asked raising her eyebrow. "Or are you going to be a pussy about it?"

Santana didn't say a word and just glared at her which gave Brittany all the motivation she needed to shoot right towards her at an impeccable speed. Santana was still in shock over the last time but she shook her head and was determined to stop her shot but, of course, Brittany was one step ahead of her. Santana seemed to be so caught on winning she just kept her eyes on Brittany then flew at her, but the blonde just flew underneath her and shot the Quaffle into the middle hoop which Santana had been guarding. She caught the Quaffle on the other side and went back to the middle of the pitch.

"You can't win this Lopez so give up."

"I don't back down from a bet!" Santana snapped glaring at her.

Brittany laughed. "Ooo look who is getting frustrated. Well let's end this now so I can give you my homework."

Santana looked at the blonde and was more determined than ever to catch her shot. This was her last chance and she was not about to be beaten by a Ravenclaw no matter how hot they looked. Brittany flew towards her again but this time when she made her shot, Santana was able to hit it out of the way in just enough time, but that gave Brittany the perfect opportunity to catch it and throw it into another hoop. Brittany caught the Quaffle on the other side and went around facing Santana with a smug look on her face.

"This is why people don't go against me, but I will admit, you are really good."

Brittany flew down to the ground dismounting her broom with Santana following her. Santana put her broom on her shoulders and walked towards Brittany but it wasn't a glare or a smirk that was on her face, it was a genuine smile which not many people would see coming from her. Brittany had known all along about how Santana really acted, but no one ever listened since she was in Slytherin. Brittany smiled back placing her broom on the ground.

"You are really good and out of everyone in the school, I'm glad you beat me Brittany."

The Ravenclaw walked towards Santana taking her broom from her putting it down on the ground by her feet. If she didn't care so much about winning she would have happily let Santana beat her. She had always thought that she was hot with her fierce black hair and her badass attitude around school. It kind of turned her on a bit how she acted towards others and how everyone avoided getting on her bad side. Brittany, personally, had never seen her bad side aimed towards her which she was lucky for. She had seen Santana's wrath and no matter how hot she looked, she would never want to meet that wrath herself. She hated people talking bad about her full stop since no one knew her like she did. No one got to see the soft side but her, and that made her feel special.

She stood in front of Santana moving her hair out of her face. She would never tell anyone, especially Quinn, but she had imagined kissing the girl in front of her. Her lips just looked so incredibly soft and since Santana had said that if she won she had to kiss her, she must have thought about it too. Brittany didn't care about her homework being done since she could do that herself, but what she did care about is how it would feel to kiss the Latina. She had dreamt about it and now standing in front of her just increased the urge she'd been having. Brittany moved her hand up to stroke the skin of her cheek and was about to lean in when she heard her name being called. She sighed and pulled away turning to look at who was calling her. Of course it would be Mike.

"Brittany we've been looking everywhere for you! Quinn and Tina are back at the common room and we want to sort out timetables for studying and how we can fit them around your Prefecting and Quidditch trials. Wait, why are you standing with Lopez?" Mike asked calming down looking at the both of them confused. "She's a Slytherin."

"Well congratulations on your observation Chang." Santana said with sarcasm dripping in her voice.

Brittany elbowed Santana's side then turned to her friend. "I'll be right there Mike."

He looked at the both of them then nodded walking away glancing back a few times before leaving completely and out of sight. Brittany sighed and fiddled with Santana's tie straightening it out before pulling away with a sad smile. She picked up her broomstick putting it up on her shoulder and started to walk away, but turned back around walking back to stand in front of Santana not wanting to just leave without planning something. She really liked her and there was no way she was just going to ignore this whatever 'this' was.

"Meet me on the seventh floor corridor tonight an hour before rounds. I have a place we can go and...talk." Brittany requested looking at the Slytherin girl who she saw nod her head in agreement. Brittany smiled and leaned in kissing her cheek before walking away feeling her heart pound against her chest, as though it was trying to escape. She smiled and walked back to the common room feeling Santana's eyes on her as she did.

Brittany finally made her way to the common room and solved the portrait's riddle before walking in with a smile on her face sitting down in the armchair that wasn't currently occupied by Mike, Tina or Quinn. They all looked towards her whilst she put her broom down beside the chair and looked towards them with a smile. They looked unimpressed to say the least which meant that Mike told the other two who she was with. Of course he would do that, he's Mike and likes a good gossip.

"So, Mike tells us you've been hanging around Lopez." Quinn began with her lips tightly pressed together. "Why were you with her?"

Brittany sighed not wanting to get into this with her but she knew it would happen since none of them liked Santana. "She's a friend even if you don't like her."

"She's a Slytherin Brittany!" Tina exclaimed sitting up in the chair properly. "What can you possibly have to like about her?!"

"She's nice to me and she's a lot of fun to be around and believe it or not, neither of you can tell me who I can and cannot hang out with!" Brittany snapped standing up. "I don't tell you who to hang out with so don't you dare do that to me."

"You know who we hang out with since the people we do hang out with are sitting right here." Mike mumbled looking at his feet starting to regret telling the other two what he saw.

Brittany scoffed standing up. "Then it's about time you found some new friends to hang out with because I will not have any of you tell me I can't hang out with Santana The only reason you don't like her is because of the house she is in and all of you judge her without knowing her! And Quinn I have gone through this with you already, and you still try and put your point across? Well it's not going to work. Figure out your own damn studying timetables."

The three of them watched Brittany walked away from them and up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. Quinn sighed and looked at the other two getting her parchment and quill out of her bag. "Well, might as well start now, right?"

Tina and Mike nodded in agreement and started to work out their studying timetable but this time, without Brittany to work it out with them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Brittany walked through the school with nothing else to do. She didn't want to see Quinn, Tina or Mike so she just left them to it. She would be seeing Santana that night and everyone else was doing other things. She didn't mind spending time alone anyway, so she just walked outside to the grounds with a textbook and decided to do a bit of studying by the lake. It was a safe space for her and she just enjoyed being there since it was quiet. She decided to study a bit on Potions since it wasn't her strongest point. It sometimes just confused her what to put in each potion, but she would just have to figure it out. Even though she didn't know what she wanted to do after Hogwarts, it wasn't as though she was completely blind. She was good at Quidditch so she could be a professional Quidditch player, but that would only last until she was in her thirties at most since they were pretty heavy on the fitness side and they seemed to think that once you hit 30 you are suddenly old. It was stupid to be honest.

Brittany had also thought about doing something to do with Charms since she was very skilled at the subject and doing different spells. Maybe she could be a healer, but that did involve Potions too and it wasn't like she was bad at Potions exactly. She just wasn't fond of it since it involved making Potions which wasn't her best skill. She usually just got one of her friends to help her but this year with it being O.W.L year, she had to knuckle down. Lucky for her, she was one of the brightest witches in the school so she should be fine at getting the qualifications she needed. Plus, healing people sounded like a pretty decent job and there was no age limit for when she needed to stop, which was great. She'd have to look more into it before she could.

She looked at the water and stood up picking up a stone skimming it across the water. She loved the way it rippled underneath the stone. Brittany sighed in frustration thinking about her friends and they way they acted. Did they really have to be so judgemental towards others? She knew that Santana was in Slytherin house so it probably looked bad but she wasn't even a bad person, and they way people just assumed the Slytherins were bad people were wrong. Granted, most of them were awful people, but not Santana. She was different, and she just wished everyone else saw that too.

She heard footsteps behind her which made her turn around to come face to face with Blaine and Kurt. From what she'd seen they had something going on but they would never admit it to each other. Seriously no one in this castle has the balls to tell the other that they like them. It's preposterous to be honest, but Brittany knew that some people weren't as brave as others. Truth was, Brittany was one of the confident people luckily, but then again, she hadn't exactly told Santana her feelings so she couldn't talk.

"Hey Britt," Kurt greeted hugging her, "I didn't expect to see you down here alone."

She shrugged her shoulders in response. "I know but that doesn't matter. I was just sick of my friends judging someone I've been hanging out with recently."

"Would that person be Santana Lopez?" Blaine asked with a smirk. "Oh yeah, I've seen you two. You look adorable together."

Brittany blushed and looked at the floor. She didn't realise how much she had been seen with Santana already but in a way, she didn't care. She wanted to be seen with her as much as possible so people saw what kind of person Santana was. The real Santana; not the fake one she uses with other people. She looked up and saw that neither one of them were saying anything bad about her. Isn't Gryffindor house supposed to hate Slytherins?

"Aren't you going to tell me that I shouldn't be hanging around with her? Or that she's just like her family? She's nothing like her parents!"

Blaine chuckled putting his hands up. "Woah calm down Pierce. Kurt and I have known her since we were kids and you're right. She's nothing like her parents."

She sighed in relief and nodded her head moving her hand around in between her fingers. "I just don't like people judging her. I met her on our first day but I don't think she remembers."

Kurt and Blaine nodded. They knew Santana had liked the blonde for a while but hadn't dared say anything to her. They had told her to try and speak to her but all she had told them was that she was worried Brittany would judge her like everyone else, but it was obvious that she wasn't like that. She wanted to be friends with her and by the looks of it, wanted more than friendship. Kurt had seen Brittany in his classes since Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw often had classes together and just from watching from afar, he was able to tell that Brittany was _not_ judgemental and often helped others in need. She had been seen helping anyone who needed it in the castle. He knew she had even tutored a couple of people in Charms to help them out. She was just an overall wonderful person and Kurt knew that she cared about Santana and frankly, that was good enough for him.

"I'm glad she has you to hang out with Brittany," Blaine said with a smile, "because she deserves to have a friend like you who won't think bad of her or judge her."

Brittany smiled at the two boys and nodded her head. They did have a point in saying that Santana deserves to have a friend, but she could have any friend. It didn't have to be her in particular, but it helped seeing as she wasn't judgemental. Many other people tried to stay clear of Santana because of a number of things such as her temper or the fact that she is in Slytherin house, but none of those things scared Brittany. When she looked at the Slytherin girl all she saw was beauty and a girl who cared about her and that was enough for her to trust her; enough to want to get to know her.

"She deserves anyone like that even if that person wasn't me." Brittany said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm just glad she allows me to be that friend."

Brittany looked back over the lake with a smile on her face. She couldn't help but think back to the moment she had with the Latina earlier on that day. If Mike hadn't interrupted she was pretty sure they would have kissed, and by god Brittany couldn't wait to finally do that tonight. Well, she wanted to but that didn't mean that Santana definitely wanted to, but she was pretty sure she did. She had been the one to say about her having to kiss her if she lost the bet, so it was kind of obvious. Not that it bothered Brittany; it was quite the opposite actually.

Brittany noticed the sun was starting to set slowly so she picked up her potions book off the floor giving the two boys a goodbye before walking back up to the castle. Brittany couldn't help but get excited. It wouldn't be long until rounds which meant that it wasn't long until she saw Santana which made her heart skip a beat in excitement. Brittany was used to the boys and girls in the school fawning over her since she was, if she did say so herself, pretty good looking which was due to the Quidditch she plays and how she keeps herself physically fit. Santana was different though since she wasn't just another one of those people who fan-girled over her, or whatever the hell the girls did. She was someone who was quite mysterious and she liked that. Santana didn't let anyone see her true colours apart from her. It definitely made her feel special and different from everyone else. Brittany just hoped things went well tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxx

She got her school robes on putting her wand into the inside pocket that was there pinning her prefect badge to her lapel before walking down the stairs and out of the common room. She still hadn't spoken to her friends since earlier and even though she was mad about earlier, she missed them. They were her best friends and she liked joking around with them. She assumed they were either outside or they'd gone for a walk around the castle before curfew since it wasn't exactly uncommon of them to do something like that.

Brittany walked to the seventh floor walking down the corridor. She had thought about going into the Room of Requirement since it would give them the privacy they wanted. Brittany continued her walk down the seventh floor corridor when she saw Santana walking a little bit in front of her. She smiled and walked faster to catch up with her taking her hand pulling her down the corridor towards the wall that had the Room of Requirement behind it. She didn't know what kind of room she wanted to appear now she thought about it. Romantic? No, too soon. A plain room? No, or she'd seem like she wasn't trying. A warm and cosy room? Now that sounds more like it. She thought about a room that was warm just like the common room and any house she had entered in the past, then thought of a cosy room, such as the one she had back home. The door to the Room of Requirement appeared so she pulled Santana inside. What she had thought of was exactly what she was looking at now. It looked half like the common room then half like her living room back at her parents' house. She smiled and turned to Santana who looked impressed.

"Not bad. I mean, I would have done better but," Santana commented with a smirk on her face but that quickly turned to a smile, "good choice of room."

Brittany gave her a smile and nodded letting go of her hand. "Thanks. I wanted it to feel warm and cosy so it was more comforting for us to talk about...well, earlier."

Santana blushed looking down. It wasn't like someone to be able to make her like that but here she was blushing. Brittany just had that effect on her. She had liked Brittany for a while now. Well, when she says a while she means ever since she met her. She just had this energy that she couldn't describe which just made her feel a lot happier and who doesn't like feeling happier? It was just the way she smiled and how her blonde hair framed her face perfectly, then there was her blue eyes. They looked like they were the shade of the ocean which made her eyes just stand out wherever she went. It wasn't like she hadn't looked at other girls in the castle, but Brittany was the one who just stood out from the rest. Plus, she was probably the only one who talked to her because she wanted to and didn't feel threatened by her. He could go on but she would be stood there all day.

"Yeah about earlier...I hope I didn't, well, make you feel as though you had to kiss me. I mean it was just a bet, right?" Santana explained looking back up into those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. She saw a smile form on the blonde's face which made her relax a little.

"Santana, relax a little will you?" Brittany said with a small chuckle. "I didn't do all of the stroking of the cheek with the plan to kiss you because of the bet we made. I did all of those things because I wanted to. You're really awesome and you're smoking hot."

"You think I'm hot?" Santana asked.

Brittany raised her eyebrow looking at the Latina. "Are you kidding? You are really hot and don't tell me you don't think you are because I know full well you know you are hot since you use it to your advantage sometimes"

"What? No I do not use it to my advantage!"

Brittany laughed shaking her head. "As if Santana Lopez! Last year you went around and flirted with practically every girl in the school so you would have plenty of girls come up to you and ask if you would be their date to the ball we were having. Tell me if I'm lying but I know you did that"

Santana looked p at her and sighed loudly. "Fine, I did all of that, but there is a reason."

"Oh? Please enlighten me."

Santana looked at the floor fiddling with her fingers mumbling so Brittany only just picked up what she was saying. "I did that to make you jealous."

"To make me jealous? How'd you work that one out?" Brittany asked surprised with the answer Santana gave.

The brunette nodded her head. "Yeah I thought that if I flirted with the girls in the school then you'd see that I was into girls, get jealous and..."

Brittany gave her a small but understanding smile. "That I would get jealous and ask you out myself."

Santana nodded and let her shoulders slump down thinking back to last year. She hated that Brittany had gone with Quinn since she knew about the crush that she had on the other blonde. She was always worried that they would get together but it never happened, which for her, was a good sign. It wasn't as though she didn't have the confidence to do so; she just knew people would think badly of Brittany since she was in Slytherin house, so she never made the move.

"Exactly; I guess I wanted to give you that choice."

Brittany smiled. "That's actually pretty sweet of you. But the thing you don't know about me is that I like a woman to take control when it comes to asking. You should have done that Lopez."

Santana laughed. "Alright I'll know that for future reference. But what about when it comes to kissing?" Santana asked with a smirk taking a step towards her. "Like taking control or someone else doing that?"

"Well..." Brittany pondered pretending to think about it tapping her finger on her chin, "it depends on the situation, so I'd say I like both. Being in control and someone else doing it but I also like neither being in control too so, like I said, it depends."

Santana smiled taking another step towards her moving her hand up to Brittany's neck holding it there looking up into the blue eyes the blonde had. "Well, right now, I don't think control is necessary or wanted. All I want from you is your lips...against mine." Santana whispered softly leaning in stopping just before her lips touched the blonde's, smiling.

Brittany let her eyes flutter closed and closed the remaining distance brushing her lips against the Slytherin's. They were so full and soft which she loved. She didn't enjoy kissing lips that were chapped since it made kissing them quite rough at times, but Santana's lips were just...perfect. She moved her hands to Santana's waist letting her hands rest there feeling Santana's other hand move to the other side of her neck so she was cupping her neck between her hands. Their lips were slowly moving against one another's and the sensation was just perfect. Her lips tasted like chocolate which probably meant she had eaten a chocolate frog before meeting her, or something chocolaty, but it made the kiss taste amazing

Never had her heart beaten so fast just from a single kiss. She had kissed people before but this was different. Brittany felt alive, and it was as though everything inside her had woken up. She even saw the fireworks people talked about which usually meant that the chemistry between the two people was there, and from just being around Santana she knew it was there. She had dreamt about kissing her for a while now so for the dream to finally come true was amazing. She loved everything about it from the softness of her lips to how Santana was making her feel. She remembers in her third year she shared a kiss with a Gryffindor called Rose. She doesn't even remember how it happened but they just ended up kissing but that was nothing compared to this.

Brittany slowly pulled away from the kiss and opened her eyes to see Santana doing the same thing. She smiled but kept close to her not wanting to pull away just yet. She enjoyed the closeness between the both of them and it was finally nice to be able to feel this closeness with someone. Who cares that she was a Slytherin? Why judge someone because of that? She leaned her head against Santana's, wanting to just stay there forever even though she knew that wasn't possible. She heard footsteps outside the room which sounded like other people making their way back to their common rooms. She heard Santana sigh in happiness. Brittany pulled away and smiled.

"That was just...perfect." Brittany finally said deciding that one of them needed to speak.

Santana nodded her head in agreement. "Yes it was. I can't believe it."

"What?" Brittany questioned looking at the Slytherin girl. "Did you like it?"

All Santana could do was give her a smile and nod her head. "Yes. Oh my god, I just loved it! It was perfect like you said. Nothing could have made it better."

"Well...,"Brittany said looking at her with a grin, "we could have been flying on a broomstick or be standing in Honeydukes sweetshop."

Santana laughed. This was why she liked the blonde so much. Without even trying she made her laugh. She moved her hands up her stomach to finally rest her arms on her shoulders looking up at her with a smile. "Okay you have a point there."

Brittany grinned. "Yep and as much fun as this is, we have to go and do our prefect rounds."

Santana groaned and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. "I know but I don't want to."

"Me either but we can't ditch I'm afraid." Brittany moved her hands up Santana's sides then down again in comfort before pulling away taking Santana's hand entwining their fingers together. "We have to go but before you go I have a question to ask you."

"And what would that be?"

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" Brittany asked. "I mean we kissed already, so I think this is the next step."

"I think you are right. So I guess I can't say no then." Santana replied looking down at their hands enjoying the feel of Brittany's soft hands entwined with her own. How could she say no to someone as beautiful as Brittany? Everyone wanted her and now here she was, asking her out on a date. Someone was definitely looking down on her to have this happen. Santana looked at Brittany and nodded her head biting her lip to hide her grin. "Yes. Yes, I will go out on a date with you."

Brittany had never been so relieved to hear that come out of Santana's mouth. Her dreams were coming true and now she got to go on a date with the most beautiful girl in the school. She leaned in kissing her cheek as a thank you and led her out of the room towards the seventh floor corridor, so they could do their prefect rounds. Brittany knew she was going to sleep well tonight and for some reason she knew that giving Santana the chance to prove herself was exactly the right thing to do. Everyone deserves a chance and now because Santana was given it, Brittany now had a hot date that would hopefully lead to Santana becoming her girlfriend. And in her opinion, nothing sounded better than that.

* * *

**What Do You Think?**


End file.
